My Happy Ending
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: Cat's boyfriend Beck stops talking to her much. Her one and only friend, Robbie, likes her and she sort of likes him too. He's there for her forever, so why does he start to ignore her? *short fic. Has the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne in the ending of it.*


_**Let's pretend that for this short fic, Robbie isn't in the gang's group. No one besides Cat knows him, really. That makes this make sense more.**_

* * *

Cat was laying on her bed in the dark. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 3:24AM. Sleep was out of the question, she had too much on her mind. She was laying at the foot of her bed with a notepad out. She was using the light of her TV to see what she was writing. Tears were freely falling down her face. Her boyfriend of nine months, Beck Oliver, was acting different lately. He stopped talking to her much, and when they did talk, it was very very plain and no actually conversation going. They were fighting more also.

He was asleep, but she checked her phone. She really wanted to see a message that was from her friend, Robbie Shapiro. He wouldn't talk to her anymore. While her and Beck were having problems, Robbie was always there. They talked to her more than Beck and her did. Robbie admitted to liking Cat. Cat and Robbie met through Cat's older brother. They were really good friends. Over the short amount of time they've been talking, Cad taken a tiny liking to Robbie. She felt terrible about it since she was with Beck, but she couldn't help it. She would never do anything though. She's faithful into the relationships she's in.

She needed to talk to him, but he wasn't talking to her lately. _"He's so nice, I've been here for him. He's told me about stuff he hasn't even told his closest friends. He's told me about how he keeps losing his friends, all types of things. He said he'd always be here for me to talk. So why isn't he?" _Cat thought to herself.

He's the only friend she had. All of her other friends eventually left her with no explanation. He's all she had, he even knew that.

"_You say you like me, that you one day hope we end up together once i'm single, then you just decide to not talk me anymore. /3 You were my_ friend!" Cat wrote down on one page of the notepad. She tore the sheet off and started writing more.

"_You were all I had of a friend! Why won't you talk to me anymore!"_

_"As I lay here, my get grows to be damp. My face strung with tears, I just want my life back."_

_"You told me you wouldn't leave me. You would always be here for me, my close friend. **What happened to**_** that?**"

She wanted things to be okay with her and her boyfriend. She wanted her one and only friend back. She wanted things back to normal.

* * *

Cat was home alone all day during the summer. Her mom and dad were at work and her brother lived with her aunt across the street. She walked up to her closet and put on a light blue and pink floral dress. She made her hair all curly and applied her makeup. She grabbed her phone and turned it to the video recording part. She placed it onto a stand and played the instrumental version to the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. She started to sing to the lyrics while staring at her phone.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

By the end of the video, she had tears flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall. That song explained so much about how she felt. She hit save on her phone and sent it to Beck.

* * *

_**Sorry if it's all like, too much. I had to write down this so I thought that I'd make it into a story for this website. Hope you like it..**_


End file.
